<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sick as a Wolf by Pollyannam3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185851">Sick as a Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollyannam3/pseuds/Pollyannam3'>Pollyannam3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smile For Me (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(briefly) - Freeform, Bad Teachers suck too, Being sick at school sucks, Emetophobia, Gen, Sick Fic, Trencil adopted Trevor, sibling shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollyannam3/pseuds/Pollyannam3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor has healing powers but it's hard to use them when he's feeling sick himself!<br/>Good thing he has his family!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nat Vancey &amp; Trencil Varnnia, Trevor Garbo &amp; Nat Vancey, Trevor Garbo &amp; Trencil Varnnia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sick as a Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Got the random urge to write a sickfic! Hope you enjoy, I got a little burnt out at the end. This is the first full deal I've finished that weren't prompts so its a little rusty, but I did my best!</p>
<p>Thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Trevor! Nat! Come on now, It’s time to get ready for school!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trevor slowly opened his eyes, the sound of his adoptive father's voice giving him a headache.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, no, he’s been hazily in and out of an awake state for what felt like forever now. He had a headache irregardless of his father’s call. His nose was stuffy and he's been coughing lightly into his blankets, which he was wrapped tightly in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Safe to say Trevor did <em>not</em> want to get out of bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His door was opened, and Nat called. “Trevor, if ya don't get outta bed I’m eating your bacon!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trevor didn't feel hungry, but he didn't want his bacon to get stolen. That was motivation enough! Slowly, he shuffled out of bed and felt super cold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled one of his favorite sweaters, and his new coat since he had lost his favorite coat a while ago. It was similar enough but lacked the essential werewolf smell since it was still quite new.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that he could really smell anything, anyways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to sniff to clear his sinuses as he draped his scarf over his shoulder. His throat felt too funny for him to wanna brush his teeth, but Nat skipped that step too so he didn't feel too bad about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He coughed into his elbow, trudging down the stairs. He could tell they were having bacon and eggs and he wasn’t quite in the mood for that, but he would try and eat whatever Trencil put on his plate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sorta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would try.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trencil was always up quite early, making both kids a nice breakfast. When he saw Trevor come into the kitchen, he set his plate by Trevor’s seat. “Good morning Trevor!” He said, cheerily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi….” Trevor croaked, tiredly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trencil’s cheery demeanor instantly faded and he asked Trevor, “Are you feeling alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trevor compulsively nodded, and said “I think I just need a glass of water…”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trencil gave Trevor a little pat on the shoulder, and nodded. “Okay, got it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you grab me a glass of juice, dad?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Magic word?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nat rolled her eyes, since he didn't make Trevor say it. “Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trencil smiled, and grabbed two glasses from the cabinet. “Of course, dear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trevor could only eat a piece of toast, half an egg and a piece of bacon. He dumped the rest in the trash. This concerned both Nat and Trencil, but the kids ended up sitting on the porch, waiting for the bus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nat could tell he was shaking as he wrapped his scarf around his neck, and chilled on the porch step.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you wanna stay home? I can ask dad, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trevor shook his head, and sniffed. “I can see the bus pulling up the street. Less’ go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nat watched as Trevor grabbed his bag and started making his way down the driveway. He didn't even crunch the leaves and that was his favorite thing to do! Something was off, but she couldn't do anything if she couldn’t make him admit it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She followed him onto the bus, where they had to take separate seats, but she sat behind him to keep a bit of an eye on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head when he immediately pressed his face into the window and snoozed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was gonna be <em>quite</em> the day...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trevor felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>so bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so he was very glad he could get by with pretending to read in English class. Spanish class right after though? <em>Much harder. </em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was so fatigued he wasn't able to focus on </span>
  <em>
    <span>ENGLISH</span>
  </em>
  <span> words, much less </span>
  <em>
    <span>SPANISH</span>
  </em>
  <span> verbs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ms. Gil wasn't even a nice or easy teacher to get along with. She constantly talked in full spanish when this was a first year class. She expected some kids to just MAGICALLY be able to translate her, Trevor guessed. He didn’t like it when she got mad and yelled at the entire class whenever one kid couldn't answer a question right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Made him think she was some brain-wanting alien with psychic brain..stuff...He was too brain-fogged to remember his theory about her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just needed to wait it out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just one hour of the day, all it is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too bad a second felt like 40 years to Trevor as his head was pounding still from the chatter of the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ms. Gil was yammering away about stuff Trevor was too hazy to pay any attention to. He was so hot, he couldn't take it. With an uncomfortable look, he tugged off his scarf and put it on the ground. That was a little better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For all of four seconds. Suddenly, it felt like he was a werewolf-pup cast aside in the dead of winter! He was instantly shaking a bit, and grabbed his scarf back and put it back on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He realized he was in a battle of hot and cold as he needed to take it back off again a few seconds later. He was shivering irregardless of his scarf being on or off, but he just wanted to not be cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After removing his scarf again, he tried to wrap it very loosely around his neck, very slowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jumped when Ms. Gil suddenly snapped “Señor Garbo!! No seas una distracción!” Trevor was still shivering and stared at her with a look of shocked confusion. What was he doing? He was just cold! And hot, very hot!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you continue being rude, Señor Garbo, I’ll have no choice but to move your desk outside.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trevor didn't want that, and he knew it was unfair. Usually he would speak out against this and get himself in more trouble, but he was feeling too ill. He was also kinda embarrassed as other kids were eyeing him, but that wasn't a new occurrence. He just put his head in one hand, wiped his nose on his coat sleeve, and looked ahead like he was paying attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Estas terminada?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't recognize what she said, so he just kept silent. If he had the energy, he would growl at her. Dang brain alien thing...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ms. Gil moved on, but she really did give Trevor a bad feeling in his gut. A strong one that lingered even after the bell rang and he started making his way to History class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That bad gut feeling?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nausea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Very distracting nausea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trevor could only grip his jacket and shake while trying to push these feelings away.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On top of this stomach pain, his chest was hurting, his head was hurting, his nose was stuffed, and he felt very hot again!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t keep going through the day feeling like this, and with how his stomach felt right now, he didn't want to wait until his breakfast met his textbook. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He needed to leave. He needed to leave </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOW.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Head swimming, he spoke “Mrs. Wilson…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raise your hand and I’ll get to you!” Mrs. Wilson immediately snapped. Trevor groaned inwardly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn't something he wanted to wait on! The nausea was painful, ma’am! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mrs…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hand up!” She said, not even looking at him as she worked writing on the board. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trevor sighed heavily, annoyed. If he didn’t feel this way, Sabastion would be kicking up a storm right now! With lightning powers and he’d heal Trevor right up!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trevor couldn't think about that, being a werewolf and jumping around. He raised his hand, and had the other clasping at his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mrs. Wilson turned around, and clapped her hands with a smile. She had written “The Thirteen Colonies” on the white.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who can name me some of the colonies we talked about yesterday?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several kids raised their hands, making Trevor raise his higher as his face grew hotter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Donna, name me 3!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm...New York, New Hampshire and uhm…Connecticut!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trevor wiggled his arm, hoping he could make it to the nurse in time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Due to this impatience, Mrs. Wison picked on another boy to name another three colonies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trevor swallowed, and tried to hold himself tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mrs. Wilson sighed, and said. “Trevor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...feel like I’m gonna throw up...” He admitted, weakly. Mrs. Wilson looked shocked. “Oh! Oh my, uh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I go….to the nurse….??” Trevor asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Yes, you don't even need to ask!” Trevor found that hard to believe, but he was still up and out of the room as fast as a very nauseous kid could muster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trevor was sitting on the old, plastic blue little futon, impatiently waiting with a thermometer in his mouth. He was also holding a trash bin to his side, just to be safe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let the nurse take the thermometer back after it beeped a couple times, and she read the receipts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“101.4” She said, capping it and putting it aside to disinfect it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m calling your father, you’re going home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you...ask my sister to get my stuff…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nurse nodded, and asked. “What's her name and class again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nat….I think she's in…..” Trevor rested his head on his arm, holding the bin still. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....English….?” He scratched the side of his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know which class?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“English class!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Her teacher, kiddo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trevor thought for a long time, and shook his head. The name escaped his fevered mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nurse shook her head, and said, “That's okay, you just lay down now, I’ll be right back” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trevor watched her leave through a door that went to, what he thinks, is an alternate dimension.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or the office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or an alternate office dimension.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wishes he could write that down before he’d inevitably forget it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need Nat Varnnia to come to the office, please. Nat Varnnia.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nat’s face turned red as the kids around her “oooh”-ed at the announcement. She hated doing these spelling worksheets anyways so she was happy to close her book and leave Mr Olsea’s class at least for a few minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked slowly to really get out of class as long as possible. She may not be the most enthusiastic student as she hated most of her subjects, but she did always appreciate how nice the school looked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tiles were white and shiny and the lockers were bright red in neat little rows. She felt a small degree of sadness when she walked into the office for whatever she was called for because she’d only get that short walk before having to contend with the other half a school day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Natasha! You need to go get your brother’s stuff; he has the flu, you and him are going home. Your dad is on the way.” The office aid told her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nat immediately thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hell yes!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>before she processed the reason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven't heard any vomiting over there, just some coughing and shuffling. So he probably is. You should get a move on though.” They said, fiddling with a pen. Clearly, they were a senior who took this class mostly to fill time as they had most of their credits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nat thought they were cool, but turned and power-walked off to get all of their stuff together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt awful for her brother, but also a smidge happy that she was getting a half day and didn't have to do anything else all day! Well, maybe she had to do some chores, but other than that she’s free! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe she can convince her dad that cleaning the bathroom can wait since Trevor is sick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She doesn't know, she’ll cross that bridge when she gets to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What she did know was she was NOT grabbing her next 3 hours of homework, and that's a FACT!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trevor stirred from his half nap when the nurses door opened again. He had only just laid down again since the nurse came back, so he was pretty ticked about getting woken again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” said the creeping figure whomst woke him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm..what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you really almost throw up in the hallway?” Trevor looked up, and saw Nat was there. She was setting his bag on the futon by his feet and hers in a chair nearby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Apparently</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she talked with the nurse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really, just...coughed a lot...and maybe that sounded like throwing up…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you almost threw up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trevor coughed into his hand, not able to comfortably twist right from a lying position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“..I guess…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nat sat down in the chair and started ruffling through it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad’ll be here soon, you gonna live ‘till then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trevor coughed again, and sniffed. “Probably.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two sat in relative silence (only filled by the nurse cleaning a little, and Trevor’s congested breathing/coughing or sneezing) so both children quickly grew bored.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nat grabbed her library book, which was her small guilty pleasure, “The Baby-sitters Club”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She called it a book for babies in the past, but it was good material for easy book reports and she just got hooked on the silly stories.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What's that…” Trevor asked, still trying to nod off a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My book, do you want your book?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trevor thought for a second, coughing into his hand again and nodded.  Nat put her book onto the futon, and pulled Trevor’s bag closer to her, opening it up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled it into her lap when Trevor groaned a bit and turned onto his other side. He was probably having a spike of nausea with the way he was curling up.  Nat gave him a look of slightly grossed out concern, and waited a moment before holding out his own library book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a nonfiction book about stars and Trevor had been making it a weekend project to put up star lights in his room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not this weekend though, he’ll wait til he’s over this bug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nat put the book on Trevor’s side, and it slid down his side into his arms. He let go of his sides, grabbed the book and tossed again. He opened the book, and blearily read.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“101 degree fever, do you really wanna be reading right now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Yeahhhh..” Trevor nodded, and was clearly barely absorbing the information. He loves this book but he knew he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to need to turn back in it later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two read for only a bit until they heard the office door open, and soon enough Trencil was in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohhh my.” He said, looking at the exhausted teen, curled up over his starry book. Trevor closed the book when Trencil approached him and gently patted his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose you’re ready to go home, aren't you?” He asked, eliciting a small nod from Trevor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trencil looked at Nat, and said. “I hope you’re ready too. Did you get your homework?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Natasha dear,</span>
  <em>
    <span> please</span>
  </em>
  <span> go get your homework. I would hate for you to feel overwhelmed by double the homework come Monday.” Trencil has, apparently, heard this line before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nat groaned out a “Fine”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trencil grabbed Trevor’s book and put it back in his backpack, handing the bag for Trevor to put around his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to walk him to the car; I expect you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>get your homework</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and not just walk around the halls four times until I think you have, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nat grumbled another spiteful agreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope so,” Trencil said, as Trevor slowly got up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trencil caringly placed his hand on Trevor’s back, and thanked the nurse as he left the area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nat groaned loudly once they were far enough away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't </span>
  <b>WANT </b>
  <span>to do Homework! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She may as well not try to fool him, since Trevor probably didn't want to be kept waiting for long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nat gathered her things, and slowly walked to each of her classes to get her homework.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dang Dads and their Caring About Her Grades.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the three of them got home, Trevor immediately laid on the couch with a groan. Trencil put his keys on the hook, and said to Nat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you run upstairs and grab his blanket, please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” She said, curtly, still a bit miffed about having to do her homework. She took off her backpack, and put it on the side of the couch Trevor did not inhabit when she passed by. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trencil approached Trevor, and said “I’m going to the store to get you some soup, okay? Do you want chicken noodle soup?” He gave the dog boy a gentle pat on the head, almost petting him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's fine…” Trevor held his arms, looking up at Trencil with tired eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trencil walked into the downstairs bathroom, and grabbed the waste bin. He removed the small plastic bag that was in the bin and replaced it with a fresh one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trencil placed the bin by Trevor’s side, on the floor, and gave him another pat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nat came back downstairs in afterschool clothing, carrying Trevor’s big fluffy blanket and a couple pillows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, good!” Trencil smiled a bit, as Nat walked over and plopped the blankets onto the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trencil grabbed one of the pillows and handed one to Trevor, who sat up a bit to grab it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be back before long. You keep an eye on your brother, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Nat said, as both of them got comfy on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trencil walked towards the door, grabbing his keys again. He thought for a second, before calling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you two!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waited for a second, and felt a small pang of sadness when he didn’t seem to get a response right away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too.” He heard from two little voices when he opened the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trencil smiled a little, and left the house with a small feel of happiness on this damper of a day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't long before Trencil was back with a bag of sick time necessities. He was happy to see that Nat had turned on the ceiling fan and gotten Trevor a glass of water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was also happy to see Trevor had not vomited (hopefully) and seemed to be half asleep in his fuzzy blanket cocoon. He was also in his afterschool clothing, and he looked as comfortable as he was gonna get. Trencil couldn't help but notice the small collection of toilet tissue that was collected in there though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trencil placed the bag on the table, and started ruffling through it. Nat was staring excitedly at the big bottle of Sprite that held the bag up. Trencil used his nails to tear open a box of tissues, tossing the residual cardboard into the waste bin. He also tore open a box which contained a bottle of medicine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tore off the film, and opened it up. He poured the appropriate dose for a child Trevor’s age and carefully got Trevor’s full attention with a gentle touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you to drink this, Trevor.” Trevor made a noise of disgust at the Cherry Flavored medicine, but took the tiny measuring cup anyways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drink all of it.” Trencil said, as Trevor gulped it up. “Thank you” He said, when Trevor handed the empty cup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trencil took the bag and medicine into the kitchen, and this made Nat follow him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trencil rinsed off the medicine cap and closed up the medicine, leaving it on the counter. Nat idled in the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nat watched her father take the big bottle of soda out of the bag and put it into the fridge to get a bit cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She also watched him take out Trevor’s soup and crackers, making her ask. “What am I going to eat?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trencil was reading the soup’s microwave directions and he asked. “What’s wrong with the sandwich I packed you? It's just about your usual school lunch time, is it not?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nat let out a gentle “Oh” like she legitimately forgot that the food in her backpack was just as good here at home as it was at school. This made Trencil chuckle a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guess it was lunchtime after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A couple minutes later, both children were sitting up on the couch, enjoying their lunch (to the best of their extents, one of them did still have the flu). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nat had laid out her school lunch on the coffee table in front of her. Eating on the couch outside of popcorn on movie nights wasn’t something Nat was allowed to do often (at least when her father could see) so she was more than delighted to do so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trevor had his chicken noodle soup and a small handful of saltine crackers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nat had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a bag of baby carrots, a banana and a special sweet treat, since it was Friday after all. An oatmeal creme pie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them had a glass of the Sprite too. Nat had argued that Trevor didn't need the entire 2-liter to himself, and Trencil agreed, so Nat got to sip at this soda too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nat was seemingly very hungry, and as she ate she put her trash back into her brown lunch bag</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trevor ate slowly, mostly just tired, and took a tissue to blow his nose every other cracker. When both of them were done, Nat opted to get out her homework and do a few problems while Trevor tiredly channel-surfed. Nat rolled her eyes when Trevor picked the new Spiderman show.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trevor curled up in the blanket and dozed off to Spider-Man slinging webs, very comfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was woken up arguably 30 minutes later by coughs, and a change of noise. The Darkwing Duck theme song and the crinkling of plastic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at Nat, who was curled up with a blanket of her own, eating an oatmeal creme pie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finished coughing into his elbow, and asked her, hoarsely. “I thought you...uh… I thought you already ate yours..?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nat raised an eyebrow and shook her head. “This was the one in MY lunch.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trevor shook his head, and took a quick sip of water. “I’m not...dumb. Tired and sick but not</span>
  <em>
    <span> dumb</span>
  </em>
  <span>….I saw you eat yours earlier. That one was in MINE..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nat gave him a feigned look of concern, and gently pressed his forehead like she was feeling if he had a fever. He still did, but they already knew that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She, in that position, pushed him back down and Trevor stayed in that position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trevor shook his head. He was in no real condition to eat his own oatmeal creme pie anyways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still made him a little mad, he could’ve eaten that later!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grumpily snuggled back into his pillow, got out a few more coughs, and tried to sleep more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nat watched as he went to sleep, and tossed the rest of the pie into her mouth with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She decided to get up and pick up their lunch mess, also stealing a few stray crackers Trevor didn't eat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She dumped all their trash in the big bin, and went to grab another glass of soda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at her brother’s dozing form from afar and shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Good thing it was the weekend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nat knew he’d fight this bug off before long and be back to his leaf-crunching, infodumping, sugar-stealing rambly self in no time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For now, he rests. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s all that he needs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you have a fantastic day!! </p>
<p>(also special thanks to Puppyluver256 for reading this over for me, ilu fren stay fresh)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>